


Dollhouse

by HauntedVeela99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedVeela99/pseuds/HauntedVeela99
Summary: Larissa Malfoy appears to have the perfect family. She also appears to have the perfect life. Wealthy, tall, good-looking... what more could a girl want?As Larissa begins to realise, much more. Constantly under scrutiny, she must keep up the act of being perfect. But her parents and her twin brother each hold a dark secret that they try to keep hidden from everyone.As the world becomes ever darker, and the Malfoy's are dragged into unspeakably evil acts, Larissa must try to survive as a Malfoy in a dangerous world...





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Lucius is not in Azkaban for this fic. The story is based on the song ‘Dollhouse’ by Melanie Martinez.

_Early 1991_

10 year old Larissa Malfoy’s dollhouse sat in a dark corner of her bedroom. Like every other room in the house, her bedroom was dark, dusty and not very homely.

It was a typical Sunday. Lucius was downstairs having a drink with some of his Ministry friends. Narcissa was shopping with the wives of Lucius’ friends. Draco was outside on his broomstick. Larissa was in her room with nothing to do.

The dollhouse sat, dusty and ominous, in the corner. Larissa hesitated before squatting down next to it and carefully opening the walls, revealing the rooms and her doll family. There were four dolls; one mother, one father and two children. Unfortunately, the two children were both girls, so she’d trimmed the hair off one of them and stuck it to the father so they resembled Draco and Lucius more. Now she had the perfect family.

She arranged all of the dolls in the house. Lucius sat in the front room, reading a newspaper. Narcissa was in her room surrounded by makeup. Draco and Larissa were sat on the balcony. The dolls used to move by themselves a bit and parrot a few phrases but the charms had long worn off.

Larissa stared at the house long and hard. Things weren’t the same anymore in the Malfoy family. She couldn’t explain w _hat_ it was, but it didn’t feel quite right. Somehow, though, they were no longer the perfect family. She picked up the parent dolls and put them together in the kitchen, as if that would magically mend her real parents’ increasingly uncomfortable relationship.

~~~(O.O)~~~

_Late August, 1996_

Narcissa was painting a big lipstick smile on her face in her boudoir. Larissa watched for a moment before walking back to her own room. Her mother couldn’t fool her anymore, though Narcissa tried hard.

It was several days before Larissa and Draco were back to Hogwarts for their Sixth Year. This meant it was time for a rare family outing to Diagon Alley – it also meant that they all had to pretend that they were the perfect family. Everyone thought they were perfect, but the reality was that they were all far from it.

Well, Larissa considered herself to be fairly problem-free. The only issue she had was dealing with the rest of her family – and that was quite a big issue.

In her own room, she threw open her black oak wood wardrobe, surveying her clothes. Of course the Malfoy’s always had the most stylish fashions in their wardrobes; nothing from Madam Malkins would do. Although, once and just once, Larissa had snuck in with the pretence of visiting the quill shop to purchase some red tartan shorts. She’d never wear them around her parents but sometimes she tried them on in front of the mirror, twirling this way and that, admiring her long slim legs. Everything else she owned was fairly tame, though fashionable.

That day she chose a green cropped jumper and a short black skater skirt. Green was a common colour in the Malfoy family, and so were snake symbols. Nearly every piece of jewellery that Larissa owned had some sort of serpent adorning it.

Now she looked in her mirror. With winged eyeliner sharp enough to kill and her blonde hair hanging in waves around her shoulders, Larissa knew she looked good. Vainness was a strong trait in the Malfoy family, not that she thought of herself as vain. Her parents had always told her how wonderful and beautiful and perfect she was, so that was what she now believed.

“Larissa!”

Lucius was shouting up the stairs. Grabbing her expensive green handbag, Larissa closed her heavy bedroom door and tottered down the stairs, coming face to face with her father at the bottom. In her three inch black heels, she stood as tall as he did.

“I’ll be giving you and Draco £50 Galleons respectively, should you see anything in Diagon Alley that you wish to purchase.”

“Thanks,” Larissa said complacently, used to Lucius’ generosity. She could hardly look him in the eye though, not after the huge, dark secret she had discovered the other day...

Narcissa arrived a few minutes later, followed by Draco. Her body language suggested that she had once again been drinking in her boudoir, and Draco didn’t look much better. As they all gathered in the dusty drawing room to Apparate to Diagon Alley, Larissa took a good look at her twin brother. His pupils were huge, considering how dark the house was. She looked away in disgust right before they Apparated.

It was going to be tough acting like a normal family on this particular day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning, much more will happen in later chapters! I plan to make this quite long! Please review, follow, favourite, whatever!


End file.
